


Celebration

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, koyashige feels, lots of member ai, tegomass feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: EPCOTIA tour has ended and all four are celebrating.





	Celebration

The newspaper articles made it official, the tour is over. Their minds are already set on their next job, the 15 years anniversary concert, but the excitement from the final still lingers.  
  
They had went out for drinks with the staff, and then continued their drinking after show party in Koyama's and Shige's hotel room.  
  
At some point, when they are had all been chattering loudly, the excitement and tension had turned into something more, late at night, atmosphere thick and heavy.  
  
They don't even say anything, they are not surprised to find themselves comfortably entangled with each other on one of the beds, Koyama dreamily stroking Shige's hair before Shige tilts his head and they kiss, and Tegoshi pouting and becoming jealous eventually at them making out and shifting closer to Massu for attention.  
  
Shige puts his glass down before climbing into Koyama's lap and pinning him down while Massu slides Tegoshi's shirt over his head.  
  
They are in their usual combinations, and it might have ended that way like it always does if Tegoshi hadn't whispered into Massu's and Shige's ear to target Koyama together and make him really, really desperate. It had let to all three of them hovering over a very surprised, but not unpleasantly surprised Koyama, who had watched amused as his shirt had went off and three tongues attacked the soft skin of his long, slender torso.  
  
"Complot," he had managed to gasp as Shige's hand had disappeared into his pants but before he could utter further complaints, Tegoshi's warm lips had been on his while Massu had been busy pinching his nipples.  
  
By the time he was fully naked, he was so desperate that he would have done anyone just to get release, but Shige had become selfish too and had dragged Massu away to kiss him deeply, so now he is left to Tegoshi's company. Tegoshi's lips are so warm and feel nice all over his body, but he wants, needs more.  
  
"Tego.." he whimpers, hand reaching out for the other's hair and Tegoshi smirks, tongue lapping along each rib, taking his time, the sweet licks occassionally replaced by suckling on different spots, content with how Koyama's ribcage goes up and down with every breath.  
  
"Want me?"  
  
Koyama nods and Tegoshi kisses his way up to Koyama's collarbone, up along his neck only to whisper into his ears.  
  
"I want you, too," he purrs, and Koyama growls as Tegoshi's hand slides inside his long, black shorts. They hear some sloppy noises from the other side of the bed but don't really pay attention as they get Koyama naked.  
  
"You are still wearing so much," Koyama grins, "not fair."  
  
"Get me naked, then," Tegoshi challenges him and Koyama takes the invitation, and turns the tables, flipping Tegoshi over and pinning him down. They all know Tegoshi loves to tease, but in general, he prefers to be the one getting fucked.  
  
When Shige had pulled Massu away with him, Massu hadn't objected, but he was curious and kind of amused nevertheless.  
  
"Having plans, Shige?" He chuckles amused as the dark haired man leans over him, one knee up in his crotch and his mouth tugging down the zipper of Massu's comfy hoodie.  
  
"I might," Shige returns the smirk as he finally has skin to reach out for, defined abs from years of swimming, and Shige's mouth is ghosting over them until Massu growls softly and Shige laughs, finally placing his lips below Massu's belly button, kissing and suckling a line further down until Massu's growl turns into a moan.  
  
A hand touches his thigh and Shige identifies it as Tegoshi's and the spark in his eyes tells him the blond is up to no good and he gasps as he feels it on his bulge a second later. The grip is getting stronger and Tegoshi works him up with Koyama's tongue in his mouth.  
  
A few moments later, Shige is out of his pants aswell as his shirt while Tegoshi pulls Koyama with him again, head against Massu's arm.  
  
"Did someone see the lube?" Koyama's question is answered by a bottle flying from somewhere on the bed and he opens it, squeezing some on his fingers as Tegoshi slides up behind him from behind.  
  
"Nice fingers" he comments with a chuckle and Koyama smirks, his lips finding Tegoshi's again as Tegoshi lays down and spreads his legs, accepting one finger, then another.  
  
"So needy," Koyama comments.  
  
"But it's not enough," Tegoshi says as the fingers withdraw from his stimulated body only to push inside again harder, testing, rubbing, and he bites his lower lip.  
  
"Kei-chan, I want you to fuck me," Tegoshi moans, writhing on the sheets, "I want your cock, I want you to fuck my tiny, slick little fuck hole so bad"    
  
Koyama groans as he twists the wrist of his other hand on his own cock, slick and wet and so ready to bury it somewhere. Tegoshi is so fucking tempting it drives him insane and the raunchy, hot kissing noises from Shige and Massu aren't really helping. It is only when Koyama pushes inside Tegoshi that Shige and Massu turns their attention to the other couple, the high-pitched, needy feminine moan filling the room as Tegoshi arches his back wonderfully to welcome Koyama inside him.  
  
"Fuck, that's so hot to look at," Shige whispers as both Massu's and his hand disappear between their bodies, reaching out, stroking, rubbing, and Massu smirks as he withdraws his hand only to lick on his own fingers, making Shige widen his eyes, taking the attention from Tegoshi for a short moment, twirling his tongue around the digits before bringing the slick fingers to Shige's cock again, making the other groan and lean back.  
  
"Kei-chan," Tegoshi moans, his head rolling to the side and his hair plastered to his face, his cheeks a rosy tone, "Shige and Massu are playing around with each other"  
  
"Hmmm" Koyama smiles as he leans his long, slender body over the other man, pounding into him harder. "You like watching them, hm?"  
  
Tegoshi grins. "Of course," he gasps, "it's hot to look at. On the other hand, I'm jealous. But you are also hot to look at and.. hnn and .. your dick feels so good in me.. ah yes.. just like that.. fuck me.. so good.. yes" he keeps chanting, his voice cracking as he meets Koyama with every thrust, one hand sliding around the other's neck as he pulls him down for a kiss, feeling a bit jealous that Massu was kissing Shige so deep and passionately now.  
  
Shige pulls away from the kiss with Massu and looks at him with a deep gaze and then over to the other two. "I want to watch" he says, not without blushing, but Massu nods, shifting, pulling Shige into and embrace from behind, nibbling at his ear. "How about I touch you?"  
  
"I am not against that," Shige says, and moans softly as Massu begins to stroke him, the visual stimuli of watching Koyama fucking Tegoshi hard and fast into the sheets adding up to the arousal.  
  
"Tour endings are so nice," Massu purrs into Shige's ear as Shige's cock twitches from Massu's skilled movements with his hand, thumb sliding over the slick tip. "Everyone is relaxed as the stress and pressure falls off the shoulders and it's the mood for a nice tour final celebration member ai night"  
  
"Hmm" Shige says, "I remember the hot summer nights we spend when we were younger, too, man those were good times." He feels Massu's rock hard length pressing against his back. "You want to be inside me, don't you?" Shige says as he leans his head into the crane of Massu's neck.  
  
"I don't oppose to it," Massu says in his dry way even though his dick is leaking with precum, so needy and ready to fuck, but Massu is good at controlling himself. Sometimes they think he is a machine and not an actual person. Shige was wondering how anyone could have that much self control.  
  
"I'm so close, Tego, can I come inside?" They hear Koyama growl towards Tegoshi who is just nodding. "It's fine. Do it"  
  
Another growl was heard as Koyama looses himself in the heavenly tightness of Tegoshi. Koyama rolls over and Tegoshi manages to shift to the side, still with a clouded brain and not satisfied.  
  
"Shige-chan," he purrs as he looks up to the raven haired man and Shige smirks. Tegoshi looks like pure sin and so inviting, and Shige reaches out his hand to stroke the other man's hair, Tegoshi welcoming the affection like a cat, closing his eyes and purring.  
  
"Kei-chan was so good to me....but I still want more," Tegoshi breathes, nuzzling Shige's thigh which spreads a bit more at that. "Massu, would you lend me Shige-chan for a bit? In return I will let you have me for the finish"  
  
"Shige-chan, will you fuck me?" Tegoshi purrs so deep and obscenely that Shige can't help but moan.  
  
Massu considers, his lips curling into an approving smirk as he lets Shige free himself from his embrace and leaning against the pillows to watch with hooded eyes as Shige straddles Tegoshi.  
  
"He's pretty much on the edge," Massu says as he stroks himself leisurely, not too much not to come too soon. "I worked him up pretty much"  
  
"Massu is so good," Tegoshi praises in a cute girly voice as he welcomes Shige, their tongues reaching out for each other, sliding along each other and Tegoshi openly moans into the kiss at the level of dirtyness Shige was displaying. "So dirty, Shige," he purrs invitingly, "do you want to be inside me?"  
  
Shige growls, grabbing Tegoshi by the legs and pulling him into his groin, their cocks dodging against each other and Shige can't resist rubbing them together for a few seconds before he fears to come too soon against Tegoshi's cock before he is even inside him. From the corner of the bed, Koyama sighs tiredly and Massu pets his head. Koyama watches with fascination as Massu touches himself. It is a rare sight. He isn't actually watching because it is arousing right now, it is just fascinating to watch Massu so concentrated, eyes on Tegoshi and Shige as his hand went up and down his dick with light touches.  
  
Shige begins to push inside.  
  
"Shige-chan," Tegoshi tweedles as he strokes along Shige's arms, "I feel good, don't I? So tight and warm, right? You feel good inside me, Shige... I can feel you twitching inside me... fuck me.. fuck me hard.."  
  
Shige's only reply is a powerful swing of Tegoshi's legs over his shoulders, his hips jerking forward as he thrusts into Tegoshi hard and deep. Tegoshi cries out, overthinking his choice. Maybe he had exxagerated a bit. Shige was too good, and he had tempted him so much that if he kept that up, he would come before Massu would fuck him. But before he could say anything, Massu was sliding behind Shige, kissing his neck and whispering something in his ear that had Shige pull out after a few deep thrusts, leaving Tegoshi with a frustrated cry.  
  
Before Tegoshi knows, Shige is on his back and Massu is pressing up against Shige's back, and Tegoshi can't see it clearly but indeed Massu has pushed one finger inside Shige while reaching around for his cock, stroking him with just the right amount of pressure, getting him to the edge in rapid speed.  
  
Tegoshi watches as Shige closes his eyes, the beauty of orgasm written all over his face as he shudders and spills himself over Massu's strong, warm hand helplessly.  
  
"That was hot," Tegoshi says honestly, leaning up on his elbows as Massu smiles, slowly mouthing Shige's neck, calming him down from his high before Shige crawls over to Koyama where he is welcomed into two warm arms that hold him, completely exhausted, the two watching now as Massu approaches Tegoshi. It looks so natural between them, and Koyama loosely strokes Shige's hair, and it feels so right to have Shige in his arms even though he loves all combinations.  
  
It is the same for Tegoshi and Massu, they connect, on a physical and emotional level. Tegoshi looks at Massu like he looks at no other, and Massu's face is filled with affection as he leans down to kiss Tegoshi.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," Tegoshi whispers as he swings his hands around Massu's neck.  
  
"I've missed you," Massu replies as he enters Tegoshi slowly and they both moan and Tegoshi can't help but reach out for Massu's fingers to lace them with his as Massu begins to move. "So so good.." Tegoshi moans, "make me cum, I want you to.. I've been holding back just for you"  
  
"I know," Massu growls into Tegoshi's ear and the close intimacy makes Tegoshi's heart flutter.  
  
Massu feels good, just right, and he is familiar, and Tegoshi lets go, all of the tension that had buildt until this point swells and unravels as Massu steadily fucks him through his orgasm and Massu places a kiss on Tegoshi's neck as he feels him coming between their bodies without being touched because the stimulation until now had been adding up.  
  
"Massu.. Massu.. " Tegoshi chants and looks at his lover with a slight desperation in his eyes. He wants him to come because his body started to hurt a bit from overstimulation. Massu nods. He looked so attractive right now, Tegoshi thinks, with his hair out of his face and the look of pure sex in his eyes as he pulls out and jerks off on Tegoshi's abdomen, his cum tainting the other male's body.  
  
"Wow," they hear Shige whisper from the corner and Tegoshi smiles and Koyama and Shige share a sweet kiss.  
  
Massu lays next to Tegoshi and pulls him into his arms.  
  
"I crave cuddles now, this is a great idea," Tegoshi says and snuggles closer, "let's clean up later, I can't move an inch."  
  
Massu chuckles and kisses his head and Tegoshi purrs contently as he lays his head on Massu's chest.  
  
"Tour finals are the best" Koyama says and everyone agrees.


End file.
